


His Control Is My Release

by Patrichie_2017



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrichie_2017/pseuds/Patrichie_2017
Summary: when Patrick and Richie hook up drunk at a party, an agreement is formed. Patrick won't tell anyone about Richie being gay, as long and he still gets to fuck him whenever he wants
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter & Richie Tozier, Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Richie P.OV

I woke up to the sound of shouting, my eyes were hurting and my throat was burning, I sat up, immediately feeling a pain shooting up my back. "OW FUCK!" 

"BOYS!? WHAT IS WITH ALL OF THIS MESS! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!" 

Patrick sat up rubbing his eyes. Wait... Patrick!? "HOLY SHIT!" 

Patrick jolted at the noise and looked at Richie. "Chill Tozier. You're too fucking loud for this shit. It's only seven in the morning, god damn." Patrick groaned 

"How are you ok with this!? Why the fuck am I in your bed man!" I yelled, shocked.

Patrick sighed and rubbed his eyes again. "Isn't it obvious? We fucked. And let me tell you, it felt fucking amazing."

Richie's jaw dropped and he felt his face flush a bright red.

"You look like a tomato. Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." Patrick said casually while rubbing his head.

Richie's jaw snapped shut and he heard his teeth clash. He sat there taking in Patrick's morning look. He had to admit, Patrick was flawless in every way physically. He had abs and a strong, defined jawline that looked like it could cut glass. His hair was messy, but even still it looked sexy, bed hair and sex hair mixed together was an amazing look on Patrick. He felt his eyes travelling downwards, Patrick's delicious V-line was cut off by the blanket and Richie had to stop himself from whining and drooling.

His oogling was cut short as Patrick's door swung open and his dad stood there shouting. "Patrick! This house is a mess! Did you and your brother have a party while me and your mother we're gone!?" It was like he didn't even care that Richie was there.

"Jesus dad, get the fuck out and leave me and Richie in peace..." Patrick grunted tiredly, damn even his morning voice was sexy, it sounded so gravelly and deep.

Richie sat there stunned at Patrick's choice of language as the door slammed shut and Patrick's dad stormed own the stairs. Patrick snickered, looking at Richie. "You're covered in hickeys babe." He said teasingly with a hint of lust in his voice.

"I- Shit! Please don't tell anyone about this Patrick!" Richie yelled, scared. 

Patrick laughed, "I ain't going to tell no one princess, just as long as I get a piece of that sweet ass whenever I want it." He said slapping riches ass.

Richie yelped as pain shot up his back and some of Patrick's cum leaked out of his ass. "Fine..."


	2. Chapter 2

Richie P.O.V 

I turned up to class late with a dark grey hoodie on and black ripped jeans with black and white converse. Luckily for me, my mom left her makeup bag at home so I used some of her concealer on my neck to hide the hickeys. Thank god we don't have gym today if we did I would be fucked. I couldn't cover the hickeys on my chest or the insides of my thighs. I walked through the door to maths and the whole class turned to look at me. Patrick was sitting at the back next to Henry Bowers with a smirk on his face looking me up and down. All of my friends were looking at me with concern in their eyes. I'm never late for school...

"Mr Tozier, please take your seat." Mr Morris said from his place by the board, we were going through algebraic equations. Unluckily for me, I sat next to Victor Criss right in front of Patrick and Henry on the seating plan. Sighing, I walked forward and sat down, pulling out my notebook and starting to write notes. 

Patrick kicked the back of my chair while hissing out my last name. I just pulled my hood up, slumped forward and kept writing. "Tozier. Don't fucking ignore me." He hissed. 

So I turned around and glared at him, before somehow working up the courage to spit back "Shut the fuck up Hockstetter." I clearly took the class by surprise and luckily the teacher didn't notice, but that just made Patrick smirk, so I quickly turned back around and began paying attention again.

Soon enough I zoned out, but before long I felt a small balled up piece of paper hit the back of my head. I chose to just ignore it for now and looked back down at my notebook, noticing it was covered in doodles which made me let out a small smile. A few seconds later a note landed on my desk from behind me. I turned around and looked at Patrick which made him lick his lips and look down at the note so I turned back around and opened it. It read 'Flamer, meet me behind the school building at lunch if you don't want everyone to know your little secret. P.H' I let out a small exasperated sigh, catching the eye of Mr Morris. I quickly stuffed the note in my pocket before he could see it.

"Mr Tozier! Does my lesson bore you!" His voice boomed out throughout the classroom like he was using a megaphone. I feel Patrick kick my chair again and I just couldn't take this bullshit anymore. 

"Is that a genuine question or just a rhetorical one sir? Because if it's genuine then I can tell you right now that this lesson is boring as fuck and I would rather be burned alive in a volcano than to be here right now, so if I have to suffer with this hell hole then you can deal with one little god damn sigh." I said with a tired lilt to my voice. 

The whole class went silent for a few moments before Patrick started laughing and the teacher screamed at me."If you can be that cocky in my lesson then you will go and see the principal! Right now!" So I just sighed again. Before I stood up I noticed a workbook on my desk that he must have put there while I was daydreaming, so I stood, picking up the book and walked to the front, dumping it into the trashcan then walking out. At least half of the class was cheering for me at this point. 

Right after I closed the door I hear his shout again, "I swear to god, Hockstetter, if you don't stop that this instant then you will be joining Mr Toizer in the principal's office!" I let out a small laugh and leaned back onto the lockers outside of the door for a few seconds before the door swung open again. Patrick walked out this time and smirked at me. 

"Wanna ditch the rest of the day with me? We can go smoke some weed in the back of my Chevrolet? Anyone that speaks to that fucker like you just did is cool in my book." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for my answer while the classroom door was still wide open and everyone was staring at me.

"Fuck it. Yeah, sure." I shrugged my shoulders as the losers stared at me like I was crazy. Patrick chuckled and started to walk down the corridor making me walk behind him, jogging to catch up until I was walking side by side to him. He slipped his hand into my back pocket and squeezed my ass making me squeak lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

TW: MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE

Richie P.O.V 

Sitting in the back of Patrick's pick up truck on a pile of blankets and smoking weed with him by the cliff wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. So far, he hasn't even done anything creepy other than grabbing my ass, which is better than normal so I guess I can't complain. At the minute, I was sitting flush up next to him with my head on his shoulder. I could tell that he was shocked at how close we were but wasn't saying anything because he's technically getting something out of it. His hand slid up from my lower back and came around to rest on my thigh before squeezing softly. The sigh I let out was hash in the mid-day air. 

"My parents are going to be pissed at me for ditching class. But fuck it, it won't be the first time they've beaten me." Patrick's reaction to this calm statement was instantaneous. He tensed up and his grip on my thigh tightened. He was definitely going to leave marks. Shit.

"Have you ever thought of running away? Like, not out of town, just to a friends house or something? It's what Henry does when Butch hits him. He comes over to my place." Patrick asks me while loosening his grip. 

I just sigh and shake my head. "No. My friends' parents all hate me... Plus that would be the first place they would look for me." I answer as truthfully as I can. I don't know why Hockstetter is being so nice to me all of a sudden. It's strange, yet not unwelcome. It's actually kind of nice to have someone that genuinely cares about me. And I know he does because Hockstetter wouldn't lie about this. He doesn't see the point.

"Well, you're 16 now. You could move out and get an apartment in the same complex as that Beverly Marsh girl? Not that you would have any money to do it with." He says bluntly like it was obvious. Although, in hindsight it probably was.

"I don't exactly thing me and the losers are on the best terms right now. Especially after earlier in science. It's the fifth period right now. We have an hour until the end of the day. God, my parents are gonna kick my ass" I couldn't help but tell him that. And I know I definitely shouldn't be feeling safe around Hockstetter, but for some reason I do.

"I've got some money saved up from my job at the arcade, if you got a paper route maybe we would be able to get an apartment together. Just you and me. Noone would be able to stop us. We could live in one of those shitty apartments until we can come up with enough money to move out of this shithole. How about it?" Patrick asked, kind of looking nervous. I didn't even realise he could get nervous.

All throughout while Patrick was speaking, his hand travelled until it landed over my clothed cock. I have to admit, moving in with him does sound nice. Probably nicer than it should have done. "I'll see if I can get a route. If not I'm positive Mr Keene would give me an even better paying job at the pharmacy. That paedophile is always looking at my ass." I mumble the last part hoping that Patrick wouldn't catch it, but of course, he did. 

"Well then, if he's always looking at you, how about I make sure he knows who you belong to, huh? I'll make it worth your while. And for once I'm not talking about sex. I mean, we could go down to the pharmacy and gather some stuff and camp out in the back of my truck." Patrick asks me. 

"Yeah, that sounds nice. But it also sounds like a date. Is this your way of asking me out Hockstetter?" I ask playfully, fulling expecting him to hit me. 

"One, it's probably the best you're going to get from me, and two, It can be if you want it to be." He states like it's a fact as he slowly moves closer, before pressing our lips together in a soft kiss. I let my eyes flutter closed and allow myself a moment to just enjoy the feeling. This is the closest thing to bliss I'm going to get for a long time so I might as well take full advantage of it, right?

Before either of us could pull away or say anything, there was a huge bang from in the trees causing us to jump apart. Holy fuck... Is that... No fucking way... 

"HEY HOCKSTETTER! I DIDN'T REALISE THAT YOU WERE A FAG!" Henry Bower's voice booms out in the quarry, making all of the birds overhead fly away at the noise. Patrick's hand comes up to my shoulder and he grips me tightly. He's sweating, Patrick never sweats from nerves. Shit. We're both dead. 

I didn't realise that I had started shaking and swearing under my breath until Patrick whispered to me. "You underestimate me, little mouse." I look up at him, confused before he stands up and starts to get down from the truck. I grab his hand and shoot him a pleading look, not wanting to be left alone. Patrick just kisses me again and walks over to Bowers. "Hey, fuckwad. Can you not just leave me and my boyfriend in peace? Our relationship has nothing to do with you, idiot." He growls before swinging backwards and striking Henry in the face with a punch. 

I gasp as his fist makes contact with Henry's face. What the fuck! The impact knocks Henry on his ass. Patrick walks back over to me and sits down, pulling me into his lap, making me face Henry, as he buries his face in the crook of my neck. "Fine, be a fag. Don't expect to be protected by MY gang then." Henry spit out while getting up and walking away, making the gang follow behind him.

Patrick started to kiss down my neck and nip at it softly, making me gasp again. "Patrick~ Ah~ Please, we're in public~" I moan out softly, with a whimper. He smirks against my skin and bites down again, harder this time. 

"We're in the woods. This is not public. But, if you're really that uncomfortable with it then we can go back to my place if you want? School let out like half an hour ago." Patrick mumbles and plays with my hair, trying to relax me.

"Yeah Ok. Let's go back to your place. That way no one can see us." We both got up and got into the truck properly. As we started driving, Patrick's hand was back on my thigh. 

"Hey, baby? The drive is like half an hour back to my place. Wanna give me a blowjob while I'm driving?" He asks teasingly, clearly half expecting me to shout at him. I smirked and reached down to unzip his jeans making him stutter worse than Big Bill. "I-I was joking!" 

I just laughed and pulled him out of his boxers while leaning down and taking him into my mouth. He just groaned. "Fuck baby~ If you're mouth is that good then I'm not gonna be able to drive properly-!" He broke off towards the end with another moan, bucking his hips up into my throat. Luckily for me, I have no gag-reflex. I pinned his hips down with one hand and quickly deepthroated him, rubbing my face in his pubic hair towards the base. After about fifteen minutes of this, he grabbed my hair and pulled me off of him. "That was amazing baby, but if you don't stop now, then I'm gonna blow my load before we even get home, and I know damn well that neither one of us wants that." He panted before tucking himself back into his pants and zipping up his jeans. I wiped the corner of my mouth with my hoodie sleeve and sighed, looking out of the window. "Don't worry baby, I'll be fucking you with it before you know it." That made me hum in appreciation at least.


End file.
